It is generally known to mechanically knead a mixture of flour and other components in order to enable preparation of mass products in industrial manner for subsequent processing. Kneading of a particular product usually takes place in a kneading machine which is intended for this purpose and of which a number of embodiments are known. It is thus known to knead the dough in a bin-like trough in which a kneading mechanism rotates round a vertical shaft. It is also known to cause the kneading to take place in a more or less continuous process through a trough, wherein a kneading gear rotates round a horizontal shaft. The problem in these latter types of devices is that the process cannot be performed for all types of dough mass. This is because of the complicated construction of the kneading mechanism.